1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric blender, and more particularly to an electric blender capable of displaying the temperature through heat conduction at the connecting position of a temperature transducer installed at the bottom of the mixing cup and a temperature sensing connector seat installed at the top of the base, and setting the temperature to heat a food material in a mixing cup while the food material in mixing cup is blended and heated at a high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional electric blender used for heating the food material in the mixing cup is divided into two main types: the first type is to install a heating device at the bottom of the mixing cup, and the second type is to increase the rotating speed of the electric blender in order to heat the blended food material by the high speed. In the related industry, there is an urgent need for manufacturers to improve the way of heating the food material in the mixing cup at high speed and transmit the temperature inside the mixing cup to the display screen of the base in order to control the temperature. The present invention aims at the aforementioned need to improve the way of transmitting the temperature inside the mixing cup to the display screen of the base to display the temperature and controlling the temperature of heating the food material in the mixing cup.